


A Good Morning

by Dragonzzilla, Mordu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Trans Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for me by Goinghardt on Tumblr. Features some sexy fluff with Reaper and Mercy, in which Mercy is pregnant with Reaper's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

 “Gabriel…” the voice said softly. Reyes stirred at the sound of his name. “Gabriel…” the voice said again, _her_ voice, just on the edge of perception. His eyes fluttered awake as finely-honed senses took in his surroundings out of habit. He was in his bed. That hadn’t changed from last night, at least. It was pleasantly dark, but enough light filtered through the window blinds to tell him it was morning.

Gentle, lithe fingers, soft as sin, caressed and cupped his face. “Good morning,” he heard, and suddenly a long kiss was planted on his cheek. Heat immediately rushed to his face and put a fire in his groin. Damn it all, he didn’t deserve this; but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like it. The moment she broke away, something dwindled within him.

But seeing her face was always worth it. Hers were angelic features, that begged to be touched, held. Her golden hair hung loose and wildly from bed. Something about it, the altered state from its usual pinup, whispered him to run his fingers through it, to wrap its locks around his finger. And the bluest eyes, eyes to drown in. She was beautiful. _And mine… all mine,_ he thought.

He managed to formulate a response, yet only after the heat died down a little in his face. “It’s too early, Mercy.” It came out groggy and rough. Mornings were never good, but good things sometimes happened on them. Like this.

“It’s morning, dear. You cannot expect to sleep all day, Gabriel.” Her tones were dulcet, but the admonishment stood. He half-expected her to detail the risks of sedentary living. _As if you can talk_ , he thought.

He managed a stifled groan. “Watch me.” He pulled the covers up to his chin.

She made that assured chuckling sound, and smiled. Damn, why did she have to do that? She beamed with warmth, now more than ever. “You’re very much like a cat,” she teased. “All claws, but sleeps all day.” She took his head in her hands and started tracing circles where his hair used to be, slowly and methodically. Once upon a time, any reminder that he lost it might’ve elicited a violent response, but there was an exception now. He let her continue uninterrupted and just closed his eyes.

They could’ve stayed there forever, and Reyes wouldn’t raise a word. But she withdrew, prompting his eyes opened again. He cocked his head, and watched her turn away and move back to her side of the bed with no great speed, swinging her legs over the edge. She gave just the smallest huff, but he heard it nonetheless. She remained there briefly, her back toward him. Then she rose to her feet, giving him a full view of her rear and the thong that hid very little. He couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction. But as soon as she turned, he was treated with an even better sight.

Her nightwear left nothing to the imagination, given how most of it was transparent. He loved the fluffy ends of it that hung to the sides. One bra strap lazily drooped around her arm. But then, of course, there was the most conspicuous thing about her. Parting the invisible curtains suspended from her strained top, protruded her gravid middle. _Their_ child.

It was still hard to believe. Reyes had watched Mercy swell over the months, and still, he hadn’t come to fully swallow it. He wanted nothing more than to embrace it, to warm it and shield it against all; and he often did just that. Many a night was spent just cradling their work, nothing else. That being said, the last few months hadn’t been chaste. Oh no, quite the opposite. She was desirable now more than ever. Just outright sexy. Once again, he reflected on how much he didn’t deserve it… but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She noticed his gaze, and smiled in that confident way known only to pregnant women. “Well,” she purred. One hand went to her taut middle and cradled it. He recognized a glimmer of something in her eye. Her lips, always so warm and soft, seemed hungry. Eager. Wanting. She gave another smile, but it radiated a different sort of heat this time. Suddenly, it was too hot underneath all these covers.

“If you need me, dear,” she continued, still cradling her belly and beckoning him with her free arm. “I’ll be in the shower.” And with that, she turned with a swish. Reyes watched her go, her supple hips swaying with every step. Always, they demanded to be held, and who was Reyes to deny them on any given day? The temptation was strong now. In that moment, he realized just how much of a master she was at leading him on.

 _Oh, what did I do to deserve this?_ Reyes pondered that question only briefly, before throwing off the covers. He had a higher calling: Seeing to the needs of his partner. Their shower stall was small; this would make things interesting…

Reyes ambled toward the bathroom after her. Already, he could hear the faint rustle of Mercy disrobing herself; and he arrived just in time to be treated with the sight of her removing her thong. She bent over, sticking out her ample rear, and began inching it down, the burden of her swollen middle prolonging the act. He leaned against the door-frame and just watched in appreciation, his face aflame.

When Mercy titled her head to see him, she made a little smile and asked, “Enjoying the view?” continuing the process of stripping off her last piece of clothing.

Reyes couldn’t have hidden the heat in his face even if he wanted to. He smirked. “Most definitely.”

She chuckled. “I’m glad of that.” Her task finally complete, she straightened and turned on her heel toward him. Her breasts rested lightly atop her belly, positively ripe. “How do I look?”

It was a silly question. The answer hadn’t changed from yesterday, or the day before that. Oh, he knew she loved it, growing big, being treated divinely, and Reyes sparred no opportunity to remind her; yet still she asked the question. Maybe she just liked him saying it.

“Gorgeous,” he said.

“Thank you.” Mercy entered the shower stall, adjusting the dial and letting the water wash over hair and down her face. Reyes watched it run down her breasts and womb until she gave a knowing smirk and closed the glass door, obscuring her form.

 _Oh, you tease,_ Reyes cursed. He watched as the glass fogged and obscured her outline entirely.

Mercy soon began to hum. He loved it when she sang, but she never did it when she knew someone else was listening. A few times in the past, Reyes had crept into the bathroom, sat, and listened. Then, when she finally came out, it would always startle her to find him waiting there. He was a master of stealth when he wanted to be.

A thought came to Reyes, rising up from an urge. He left his spot and pulled the glass door just enough to slip into the shower behind her. Unlike his lover, he had no clothes to strip off first. The benefits of sleeping in the nude. He gave a low “Hey” and quickly closed the door behind him.

“Gabriel!” she squeaked, clearly in surprise, but she didn’t recoil from his embrace (not that there was space to run anyhow). His arms wordlessly curled around her and pulled her close. They stood like that, the water washing down on both of them, until Mercy managed to compose herself. “There isn’t a lot of room, dear,” she said in a questioning tone.

 _What did you expect when you invited me into the bathroom like that?_ he wanted to say, but another idea came to him. “I have an idea,” he said. “Turn around. Face me.” Once she did just that, he planted a kiss then encircled his arms around her shapely waist. His back toward the wall with the faucet, he gave to the count of three, then boosted Mercy safely into the air. She made a small “oh” before wrapping her arms and legs around him for balance, straddling him and clinging as closely as her distended belly would allow. Reyes now looked up at her, uncaring of the water now pouring down his face.

They smiled at each other for a long time, drinking in each other’s features, a faint smile on each of their lips.

Reyes noted a change in her eyes long before she moved. One of her hands moved up from his neck to his face to his hairline. He had lost much of his hair, but a synthetic weave draped over the side with his damaged eye. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but—

Mercy ran her fingers through it nonetheless, brushing it away from the milky eye underneath. She had always shown an unusual interest at that side of his face. A fascination to fix it, perhaps? To fix him? He didn’t see it happening, even after all this time. But he took solace in how things were now. He was satisfied. More than satisfied at this current moment.

“You said what about me, earlier?” he started, an idea forming in his head. “About me being a cat? Well, I can’t make you a liar out of you. I have to prove you right.” With a quick but gentle lurch, he buried his face between Mercy’s breasts, provoking a squeak. He nested between them and rested his head on her belly, listening to the water and her breathing.

He absently watched the rivulets of water cascading from her breasts and what droplets clung to her body. _I must surely be blessed_ , he thought, _for her to have such wonderful tits._ He nuzzled a little further, but the lust in him was becoming hard to ignore. _No use in fighting it!_ He perched his lips and started sucking the water running down her breast.

Mercy gave a low, surprised moan. “Gabriel…”

“Yes,” he said, breaking from his drink only briefly. “I’m full of surprises this morning.” He leisurely moved to her nipple, sipping all the while. _Sorry, kid,_ he apologized to his unborn child. _But you’re not bound to use it for a while yet, and it’d be a shame just let it go to waste…_ He cupped his mouth around her areola and began suckling.

Noises of reproof gave way to pleasure.

She started repeating his name between increasingly-shallower breathes as the milk started to flow. He greedily sucked it down, admiring the taste, his fingers pressing into her back, having lost a degree of control himself. He switched breasts before long, stimulating it and drinking its bounty, leaving the other to leak down to her fertile mound, the milk mingling with the water.

With renewed vigor, he switched and locked his lips around hers, giving and taking an avid kiss. Probing hands started exploring him in turn; she hadn’t completely lost himself in him. It was hard for him to focus, but not impossible. He liked that—no, _loved_ that about her. As much as he enjoyed command of the situation, she was willful, and never shied from taking what she wanted. It made it a competition of who could get what they want first. But who was winning now? His cheeks felt as if on fire, and his groin more so.

Oh, he didn’t care if they made a mess. They were, after all, in the right place to clean themselves up, and he’d be fully willing to lend a hand, especially for those hard-to-reach places. How he loved his life… sleeping, loving, fucking. He didn’t need anything else. _Almost makes being a monster bearable._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for me by Goinghardt on Tumblr and published here with permission.  
> If you are an Overwatch RP blog, go give him a follow! You won't be disappointed in Reinhardt's shenanigans.


End file.
